


Selections of secrets

by maiden_be_exile



Series: My Childhood Writing [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiden_be_exile/pseuds/maiden_be_exile





	Selections of secrets

I have a secret.   
Secrets can be lemonade-finally-handmade-quilt, days passing by good.   
Secrets can be I thought, you though, we should have though - why did we think bad.  
Secrets can be heart-thump-throat-jump-head-whump-voice-flump scary.  
Secrets can be best friend, only you, trust-you-most promises.   
Secrets can be I trusted you, can’t believe, what have you done, shocking scene heartbreaks.  
But in the end, it doesn't matter, because the only one who knows is me.


End file.
